Your Guardian Angel
by GonnaGetThereSomeday
Summary: Maybe she's not as cold and heartless as she seems...
1. Lady Gaga, Rain, and Broken Glass

**DISCLAIMER: I (very unfortunately) do not own Victorious. But maybe when I get rich and stuff...? No? Alright then.**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<em>," I sang along to Lady Gaga. It was around midnight and I was driving around the dark parts of LA, bored, because Beck was hanging out with Andre and Robbie. It was raining really hard outside and I enjoyed the creepiness of it all; the sound of the heavy downpour, the dark night, a full moon.

It was nice.

I saw this abandoned warehouse where Beck and I used to go to just get away from everything. Nobody but us ever went in there, because this one was like, separate from the others. The windows were broken and the door was fractured and splintery.

I pulled my car over and got out. Too bad Beck wasn't here. We could have had a good time.

I carefully pushed open the door of the building and walked inside.

I put my Pear Phone on the flashlight app and walked around. There was broken glass littering the floor, just like the last time I was here. I walked around a little, enjoying the sound of the rain mixing in with the crunching of glass under my combat boots.

Then I heard I totally foreign sound. One that did not belong in an abandoned warehouse at all.

I whipped around, shards of glass flying behind me. I walked a few steps toward the loud noise and shined my Pear Phone light on the source, and a wave of panic and shock shot through my body.

"That definitely doesn't belong in here," I muttered slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! I'm back. I've been really busy lately, and I'll be updating all of my stories this weekend! This one just came out of thin air and slapped me in the face yelling at me to write it. So, please review and tell me what you think, so that I know it's not COMPLETELY stupid and pointless and so I know that you'd like me to continue. Thank you. :)<strong>


	2. What The Hell?

**Thanks to those who reviewed. A few more next time wouldn't kill meh, but this time, I'm writing because if I stop, I'll probably end up revolving around this story until I finish it. Reviews just motivate me to get ther faster.**

**Anywho, DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>I looked down at my feet, the light shining over the cause of the wailing.<p>

There was a blanket laid down on the floor under it; a ratty old comforter. The child itself had nothing covering its bare skin, except for some disgusting fuzz coming out of the blanket.

Yet another wave of panic coursed through my limbs.

Its parents had to be somewhere, right?

But if they had wanted the infant, they wouldn't have left it here to die.

I stepped onto a part of the large blanket and sat down cautiously.

The child looked new, like it was maybe a few hours old, but it had a full head of hair; black, and in the now dim light of my phone, I could see it's piercing blue eyes.

How long had it been in here? I wondered incredulously.

I tried to convince myself to get up and walk away, but I couldn't. It just didn't seem possible.

The thing looked cold. I didn't know quite what to do about that, since I didn't wear a jacket or anything because I enjoy the cold.

But this kid didn't seem so enthused.

I stood up quickly and walked out to my car; I could hear the kid screaming and crying as I walked to the side of the car and opened the door to the driver's seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! Soo...Tell meh whatcha thinky! Plus...What do YOU think is going to happen?<strong>


	3. What About Beck?

**Thanks to all who reviewed. So, people who are reading this story: There are so few reviews and I'm worried that it's because the story is not...well, good. So, if you guys could review and tell me what you think, that would be great. Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>Leaning into the vehicle and pressed the button that opens the trunk of my car, and walked around to the back of my car, pulling up the lid of the trunk and looking around; Beck always left stuff in my car, and some of it went in my trunk. I moved some of the papers and books around, trying to shelter them from the downpour and found a few things that might aid me here.<p>

I found a black throw blanket that Beck brought with him once for our night-time outing in the park once; a flannel shirt of Beck's, and I'm not even gonna go into an explanation there; and first aid kit that came with the car, in case the kid was injured in any way.

I shut the trunk and walked back inside the warehouse.

The thing was still crying, and I didn't quite know what to do, so I did what felt right.

I knelt down next to it, ignoring the glass that felt it was time to dig into my knees and legs, and set down the items I'd collected from my car.

I tucked my hair behind my ear, and slowly got the blanket fuzz off of it. It was a boy. I grabbed Beck's shirt and set it down on the disgusting blanket. I picked the-him- up, and set him on the shirt, wrapping it around him. My next move was wrapping the throw blanket around him, and picking up the first aid kit. I took the kit back to my car, since I hadn't needed it, and it was going to be hard carrying the kid _and_ a first aid kit to the car if I didn't, tossing it into the back, and then went back into the warehouse to get the kid.

I wasn't sure whether or not to take the gross blanket with me, or leave it here. The second option seemed best, so I leaned down, picked him up, and saw a piece of paper in the stuffing that had been around him. I picked it up and put it in my pocket, thinking that it was probably a paper from Beck's shirt or something.

"Come on, little guy," I said, taking him out to my car. Then it hit me: I didn't have a car seat. Or anything for a child.

And what would my parent's say- never mind, they wouldn't give a fuck. But…Beck on the other hand…

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said earlier, please review to tell me what you think.<strong> **Thank you. And sorry about the super short chapters!**


	4. Ohai there :

Long time no see, huh?

, I've decided I'm going to try my hardest to pick up my stories again.

Why? Because a few days ago, I found myself reading through the reviews and my messages and how many favorites I had...and I felt terrible. I feel like I let you all down...like...dropped you from the Eiffel Tower down.

You're all so sweet and supportive and I couldn't ask for a better group of readers for these stories. 3

Do you know how much reading your reviews while I was going through a rough time made me feel better?

You're amazing.

And I owe you at least to continue the stories.

I'm so so so so so sorry I had quit.

But I'm back now...if you guys'll have me? *Hopeful smile*


End file.
